System information can include data that is used or generated by a computing system while the computing system is in operation. For example, system information can include runtime data, file system data, application data, operating system data, file data, path information, and various metadata. The application data and the operating system data can also include respective settings. Analysis of system information can be used for troubleshooting, performance enhancement, monitoring usage, and other purposes.